1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball sorting machine, and more particularly to a feeding device for a balls-sorting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for sorting and checking balls generally include checking with naked eyes, or using light reflection to check out the balls' flaw, or just screening the balls with sizers or sieves. However, so far, it has not been that a machine can sort out the flaws on the surface of the balls automatically. The author of the application, after many years of hard work, has invented a feeding device for a ball sorting machine, wherein only one ball can pass through a ball-falling hole at a time for facilitating later checking and sorting process.